Le chant d'une sirène
by Lied
Summary: Blaise Zabini est un Serpentard. Le problème c'est que bizarrement, on dirait que c'est lié au karma. Et à la poisse. Pourquoi lui ? Mais pourquoi lui ? Il avait dû être vraiment mauvais dans une vie antérieure. Foutus Gryffondors ! BZ x une gryffie


**Pairing :** OMG ! Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai lâché le Severus pour le remplacer par le Blaise ! Je garde juste Mione, histoire de ne pas me sentir trop perdue ! Soyez gentils, faut pas aller trop vite quand même ! XP Donc BZxHG !  
**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moûa, tout à JKR, la femme pleine de contradictions qui fait de Blaise Zabini, un type avec un prénom français et nom italien, un grand black. Y'a des fois, il ne faut plus chercher à comprendre.  
**NB :** Mixte de 2 défis « Voyage, voyage » & « Capulet & Montaigu » de la com hp_het_fr sur LJ.

**oOo**

**Le chant d'une sirène **

_***À la pêche aux moules, je ne veux plus aller maman…***_

**oOo**

Blaise Zabini se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au ciel. Ce n'était déjà pas assez dur d'être sorti de la maison de Serpentard et d'être poursuivi par une image néfaste dû au pédant et à la stupidité de quelques grandes gueules de la maison et de quelques Mangemorts ?  
Noooooooooooon, pas du tout.  
Après tout, il avait combattu du côté de la lumière, la preuve, il était Auror. Certes, il devait en faire souvent un peu plus que les autres, se prouver, mais il était un Zabini et on savait s'imposer quand on venait d'une grande famille aristocrate métissée entre sang noble anglo-italien et sang royal égyptien, d'où sa belle couleur chocolat et ses yeux verts pâles, soi-dit en passant. Il avait l'argent, plus que Malefoy d'ailleurs, il n'était pas obligé de travailler mais ça lui plaisait de vivre des situations dangereuses. On pourrait dire qu'il était devenu coupable d'addiction à l'adrénaline à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort, lui dont la seule drogue de jeunesse était le café. Aaaaaaah ! Un bon café ! Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de bon café ? Trop longtemps selon son organisme.  
Et il était là, au milieu de ruines sous l'océan et il devait, oui il DEVAIT, il avait obligation, stipulé par un ordre officiel de très haut, de veiller sur un foutu chercheur du Ministère en quête de formules anciennes pour reconstruire le pays après la guerre.  
Donc, il était un ex-Serpentard, Auror, garde du corps malgré lui et poussé de force par tous ses collègues pour la mission que même Potter et Weasley avaient refusés ! MÊME EUX ! Pourtant le pire n'était pas d'être un garde du corps, en temps normal, ça l'enquiquinait parce qu'il trouvait que c'était une perte de temps inutile pour des imbéciles qui très souvent ne le méritaient pas, comme Draco Malfoy, mais il faisait avec.

Non, pour corser la situation, il était le garde du corps d'un Gryffondor, ou plutôt d'UNE Gryffondor. Le cauchemar de son adolescence, le calvaire de sa scolarité, la reine des Gryffondors, courageuse, volontaire jusqu'à l'abnégation, généreuse, magnanime à l'occasion, défenseuse des causes perdues, sérieuse, intelligente, compétente, bosseuse, très bosseuse, perfectionniste, complètement accro des livres, tellement accro d'ailleurs qu'il avait dû menacé de lui brûler son sac à dos si elle ne retirait pas immédiatement tous les ouvrages non-utiles à leur expédition. Bref, la seule femme que Potter et Weasley craignaient plus que Voldemort et Molly Weasley réunis : Hermione Granger.  
Elle était là, en train de fouiller la cité d'Ys, sous un sortilège de réchauffement et Restosec, avec de la Branchiflor à mâcher régulièrement, dans un sac à leur ceinture, pour ne pas manquer de souffle aquatique, tandis qu'il veillait à sa protection.

Granger, le fléau, Granger, la plaie… Il avait été derrière les résultats de Granger tout Poudlard. Et c'était dur de se faire battre par une fille de moldus qui n'avait jamais connu le monde de la magie avant l'école alors que lui baignait dans la sorcellerie depuis toujours. D'autant plus dur qu'il fallait qu'il baisse ses notes exprès pour ne pas se mettre à dos Draco Malfoy, et du coup il n'avait jamais pu montrer son vrai potentiel auprès de la brunette et être à pied d'égalité dans la compétition scolaire. Il comprenait les raisons derrière cela, à l'époque trouble de la menace des Mangemorts, son père lui avait expliqué que malgré leur puissance et leur richesse, ils devaient leur salut à l'ignorance de Voldemort à leur égard par leur très grande discrétion et leurs manœuvres discrètes dans l'ombre des grands hommes du ministère, qui les faisaient paraître sans importance dans le monde sorcier du Royaume-Uni. Contrairement à Lucius Malfoy, m'as-tu-vu vulgaire selon les normes bienséantes du sang bleu des Zabini, on se targuait chez eux de diriger le monde sans jamais être sur le devant de la scène. Mais il s'égarait dans ses souvenirs…

Bref, même Potter et Weasley lui avaient refilé le bébé. Passe encore pour Potter, il venait d'être père et il avait envie de profiter de sa famille. Mais Weasley ? Pourquoi devait-il payer pour le choix de ce crétin ? C'était quand même lui qui avait décidé de rompre avec Granger pour incompatibilité de caractère, qu'il sache ? Non ? Et bien si ! Et il le savait fichtrement bien d'ailleurs puisque dans le monde des Aurors, on savait très vite beaucoup de choses sur les autres collègues. Et on fermait les yeux parfois sur les petites combines. Mais merde quoi ! Il était là depuis des heures, dans de l'eau noire et glacée, des orteils jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et il devait subir la présence de Granger à la place de son ex'. D'accord, Granger était connue pour être très inventive dans ses retours de bâton et ses vengeances pouvaient être vicelardes, mais c'était Weasley qui était le coupable dans l'affaire, pas lui ! Il n'avait pas à payer les pots cassés. Si ?

Il soupira et l'eau forma une série de bulles rapides, qui s'éloignèrent encore plus rapidement vers la surface lointaine. Il attendait. Il avait déjà trucidé quelques créatures marines dangereuses au cours des dernières heures, effrayé quasiment les deux-tiers de la population aquatique, et récité dans sa tête tous les ingrédients et les préparations de toutes les potions qu'il connaissait, plus les règles d'Arithmancie avancée et les quelques centaines de combinaison runique dont il se souvenait.  
Pourquoi étaient-ils encore là ? Non, sincèrement, est-ce que Granger ne pouvait pas arrêter de temps à autre ? Faire une pause ? Avec un café et une petite pâtisserie française délicieuse à côté ? Vu qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la Bretagne, un petit détour pour un petit moment de repos n'était pas mal venu. Il re-soupira.  
Et puis avait-on idée aussi de faire des recherches dans Ys ? Il n'y avait pas assez de bibliothèques magiques au sec à travers les pays ? La bibliothèque d'Alexandrie en cette période de l'année était tout à fait poussiéreuse et passionnante, ils auraient eu leur entrée sans souci, vu que c'était un cousin au deuxième degré du côté de sa mère qui en était le conservateur. Ou encor….

Il se retourna brusquement. Oh dieu du ciel et de la terre, qu'avait-il fait aux cieux pour être soumis à de telles tortures ? Mama mia ! Était-il maudit ? Avait-il fâché quelqu'un récemment ? Potter et Weasley étaient dans le coup ? Quelqu'un leur avait dit ? Qui ? La seule personne au courant était sa chère Millicent, sa meilleure amie, son pendant d'enfance. Elle n'aurait jamais trahi son secret, même si elle craquait pour le rouquin. Non, elle n'aurait jamais vendu la mèche.  
… N'est-ce pas ?  
Il tourna la tête doucement, espérant que c'était fini. Comment Granger pouvait-elle faire ça ? Et en plus, il était obligé de la surveiller, vu que dans sa grande capacité à se concentrer et se passionner pour toutes sortes de savoirs, elle en oubliait ses environnements et les dangers qui allaient avec. C'était son job et il était tenu par contrat de faire cela. Il était quand même là pour, et uniquement pour. Mais franchement, là, il trouvait que le destin était cruel envers lui.

C'était déjà assez dur d'être un Serpentard, pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, qui fantasmait sur une Gryffondor, cependant c'était encore pire d'être amoureux de celle-ci de nos jours, sachant que même Voldemort mort, il avait peu d'espoirs.  
Elle pourrait à la limite lui donner l'heure, elle l'avait déjà fait, mais de là à le voir comme un partenaire potentiel, il y avait un monde. Il était tellement occupé à s'auto-apitoyer sur lui-même, qu'il se retourna à nouveau pour fixer l'objet de ses pensées. On pouvait dire que c'était une trèèèèèès mauvaise idée. Il s'arrêta, figé, statufié, presque stupéfixié sans l'intervention d'aucun sort. Elle n'osait quand même pas ?  
Non ?  
SI ?  
Mais ? Mais ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait sous cette petite tête touffue et trop bien faite ?  
Oh Maria-Jesus-Josepe ! Oh Santa Maria ! Oh… OH ! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

Blaise Zabini était tétanisé. Il regardait une Hermione Granger lascive se déshabiller devant lui, langoureusement, ses mouvements rendus encore plus fluide par l'eau salée les entourant. Elle nageait, librement, se déplaçant vers lui, aussi nue qu'au jour de sa naissance, le regardant avec un regard enfiévré et langoureux. Il se sentit immédiatement attiré et malgré le froid environnant, une érection pointa son nez dans son pantalon. Elle était toute proche maintenant. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient. Elle allait l'embrasser. Ça y est, c'était là, le grand jour, l'instant rêvé depuis toujours, le moment attendu de toute une vie d'adolescent boutonneux ! Il pencha la tête vers elle et…

« ZABINI ? BLAISE ? BLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! Revenez à vous ! Bon dieu ! Foutu Serpentard ! BLAISE ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Au dessus de lui une Hermione Granger trempée, aux yeux brillants et remplis d'eau le regardait avec inquiétude. Il inspira goulûment l'air frais. Ils étaient sur terre.

« Enfin ! »

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Il n'avait quand même pas fantasmé tout ça sous une tonne d'eau de la Manche. Il observa, hébété, la brunette l'auscultait et l'insultait en même temps. Il essaya de retrouver ses esprits.

« Crétin d'imbécile d'homme ! Mais combien de fois il faudra vous dire de vous méfier des sirènes de profondeurs ? Vous savez pourtant qu'elles sont dangereuses ! Mais non, il faut que vous prouviez que vous êtes plus fort que les autres et voilà ! Vélane, sirène, nymphe, tout ce qui a deux seins et du charme magique et vous suivez comme un petit toutou ! Vous avez failli mourir noyé ! Imbécile ! Heureusement que je me suis rendue compte que vous n'étiez plus avec moi ! Et si j'avais été trop concentrée dans mes recherches ? Ou la traduction d'une fresque runique ? Ou… »

Blaise Zabini évoquera plus tard la folie passagère. Et la nécessité de réduire Hermione au silence. Il n'avouera jamais qu'il voulait juste avoir ce foutu baiser que la sirène lui avait fait miroiter.  
Il attrapa Granger par les joues et plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles avaient un goût infect d'océan salé et varech. Ils étaient humides, sales, couverts de sable, d'algues, froids et on pouvait sincèrement rêver mieux comme cadre d'un premier baiser mais le Serpentard sut que c'était le meilleur premier baiser de tous les temps et qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde car Hermione y répondit.

Alors il prit la décision qu'il devait saisir sa chance et commencer à la séduire. Foi de Zabini, à partir de ce jour, il allait tout faire pour que Granger soit à lui ! Et un Zabini tenait toujours ses promesses.  
En tout cas, Hermione Granger apprécia grandement l'échange buccal et, juste après, accepta l'invitation de dîner pour le soir même.

Comme quoi, il ne faut pas désespérer en amour, même si on est un Serpentard amoureux d'une Gryffondor, parole de Zabini.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

Je l'ai fait ! J'ai écris un Blaise/Mione ! YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
**Severus, jaloux :** ô Joie !  
**Lied : **Ne sois pas triste, Severus, c'est toujours toi que je préfère !  
**Severus, boudeur :** Je m'en passerai aussi !  
**Hermione :** Oh vous ne pourriez pas être content, pour une fois ? Elle vous a foutu la paix ce coup-ci ! Moi j'y ai encore eu droit !  
**Severus, regard noir vers la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout : **JUSTEMENT.  
**Lied et Hermione :** ... Severus, tu es jaloux ?  
**Severus :** GROUMPFS !  
**Lied :** YATAAAAAAAAAAA !


End file.
